


Invisible Prank

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathrooms, Gen, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Blaise tries to prank the prefects, but Hermione gets in the way. AU! No war
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini
Series: Challenges [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 4





	Invisible Prank

He had three hours before anyone would be able to see him again, provided the spell worked fully.

Blaise grinned as he snuck past the group of Hufflepuffs huddled outside the Transfiguration classroom. Though he was invisible, he made sure to keep the noise to a bare minimum, not wanting anyone to suspect anything.

After a few minutes of dodging students and ghosts, Blaise reached the Prefect's Bathroom. Glancing around to make sure no one was there, he whispered the password Draco had absentmindedly told him while he was busy staring at Potter.

The door opened, and he hurried through, unaware that his feet were slowly becoming visible again. And that someone had seen his bodiless feet.

Inside, Blaise smirked, walking over to the large tub in the middle of the room and pulling out a small vial from his pocket. He didn't notice the door slowly opening and Hermione sneaking into the bathroom, her eyes tracking his movements.

In the dim lighting, Hermione could only see the vial floating through the air and his feet—and the bottom half of his calves. She knew it couldn't be Harry with his Invisibility Cloak, so she was curious to see who it was and what they were up to.

She remained silent as the invisible person—she was sure it was a boy—emptied the vial into the water. She heard a low chuckle before the person murmured, "Let's see who's my first victim…"

Hermione smirked when she recognised the voice as Zabini's. She knew the Slytherin fancied himself as some sort of Weasley twins' protégé, but as a Prefect, it was her duty to stop such mischief.

Pulling out her wand, she whispered, " _Finite Incantatem."_

The spell began to wear off even faster, but Blaise didn't notice. As Hermione was in an exceptionally good mood—she'd just received an O on her DADA essay—she wanted to see exactly what the boy was planning. Therefore, she didn't do what she normally would have.

Instead, she crept up behind him and shoved him into the clear water.

Blaise shrieked at the surprise attack and flailed his arms as he tried to surface. Choking on the water, he gasped when he found Hermione bent over double, laughing heartily at his plight.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Blaise roared before his fingers wrapped around Hermione's ankles. Hermione's eyes widened right before Blaise yanked her into the tub. It was his time to howl with laughter as she choked on the water, smacking his chest in the process.

"You're a jerk!" She rubbed her eyes to clear them and squinted up at him before bursting into laughter. Blaise was _covered_ in facial hair. "Look at you!"

"Merlin, _no_! Wait… Look at yourself!" Blaise cackled as he reached out to tug on her thick beard and handlebar moustache.

Hermione smacked his hand away, mortified at her situation. But when she looked at him again, she couldn't stop herself from laughing, her stomach aching at how ridiculous they both must look.


End file.
